


💘 A Midsummer Night’s Dream 💘

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Freeform, Agrabah, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Cupid’s Arrow, Disney Fantasia reference - Dance of the Hours, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Spell, Magic Carpet, Magic Mirror - Freeform, Romance, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: When Rumple accidentally gets pricked by a mysterious golden arrow, Belle finally gets to see the man behind the mask of the Dark One.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	💘 A Midsummer Night’s Dream 💘

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rumbelle Anniversary!  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

Rumple was polishing a broken golden arrow when Belle came in with a tray of tea, a bowl of stew and teacakes. He had been out all morning and had remained in his tower for the rest of it, and subsequently missed breakfast, lunch, and would certainly miss dinner if he carried on like this. He always waved off her concerns saying that the Dark One didn’t need to eat. But Belle always felt better after a good meal, so whether Rumple liked it or not she always made sure he had his three meals a day. Or at the very least made sure to slip an apple or a sandwich into his coat pocket if ever he made an impromptu trip.

She was his caretaker after all.

So focused in what he was doing he didn’t hear Belle enter, as he examined the arrow point under a magnifying glass.

‘Good evening Rumplestiltskin,’ said Belle announcing her presence.

‘What? Ow!’ Rumple swore as the tip of the arrow sliced open his index finger. ‘Don’t you ever knock, dearie?’ he snapped, sucking his finger.

‘I did. Three times. You didn’t hear me,’ said Belle irritably, setting the heavy tray she’d just carried up three flights of stairs and the spiral staircase to his tower down on the workbench. ‘I brought your tea.’

‘I’m not hungry.’

‘You need to eat. I packed you an apple this morning.’

‘I thought it might have been a trick of the Queen and disposed of it. I've no desire to be her guinea pig in her vendetta against Snow White. If I’m right, then her prized steed Rocinante is in for a long nap.’

Rumple waved his hand automatically over his finger. The cut didn’t heal. ‘It’s not working.’ He waved it again. It continued to bleed. ‘Why’s it not working?’

Belle had never seen Rumple afraid before.

‘Here.’ Belle pulled out a handkerchief and tried to wrap his scarlet and gold finger in it. Rumple wrenched his hand away. ‘You can either let me help you or you can bleed to death. Your choice.’

Rumple grumbled but allowed her to tend to his finger.

‘Besides, blood’s murder to wash out. I hope you appreciate how much I do for you.’ Belle eyed the arrow head. ‘What is that arrow?’

‘I found it in the grounds. Thought we might have been under attack. Or a warning sent by an enemy of mine.’

‘Where did it come from?’

‘That’s what I was trying to figure out before –’

Rumple suddenly collapsed down onto the bench as his legs went to jelly.

‘Whoa! Are you okay?’

Rumple was breathing heavily, shaken by the loss of strength in his legs. He snatched up the arrow and sniffed the tip. ‘Hm. Not poison.’

‘Unless it’s odourless,’ said Belle threatfully.

Rumple sniffed it again. ‘No, it smells like straw. And lanolin… Bae… lavender…’ Rumple’s eyes became unfocused, lost in a haze of so many wonderful sensations and smells, some he hadn’t thought of for years. He inhaled deeply. ‘…roses.’

Belle took the arrow from his unresisting hand and cautiously sniffed for herself. She couldn’t smell anything of the things Rumple could. And she didn’t even know who or what a Bae was. ‘Rumple, are you okay?’

At the sound of her voice Rumple shook himself out of his daze and touched his temple, suddenly looking very tired. ‘I don’t know… my head’s fuzzy…’ He did look a little pale and beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead.

‘Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?’

‘Yes… and no.’

‘What?’

‘I feel… weaker and stronger… braver and terrified… nauseous but not like I want to throw up. All at once.’

This didn’t sound like poisoning, but Belle was no less concerned. ‘What else?’

‘My mouth’s dry, my palms are sweaty, my heart’s racing…’

Belle felt his chest. Rumple was right, his heart was beating faster than usual, like his chest could barely contain it. Rumple’s hand came up and covered hers. Then, so subtly it almost went unnoticed, he started caressing her hand with his thumb, sending goose bumps rising up her arms.

‘Rumple?’ But Rumple continued to rhythmically stroke her. ‘Rumplestiltskin?’

Rumple blinked and raised his heavy-lidded gaze to Belle, who saw his pupils were dilated.

‘Maybe we should get you to bed. Can you stand?’

Rumple stood up and swayed like a drunken man. Belle wrapped her arms around his waist, encouraging Rumple to lean on her, his head resting on her shoulder. They walked to the door and Belle was pleased to see the castle responding to her need to get Rumple to bed and made his bedchambers appear on the other side of the door. 

‘We’re almost there, Rumple. Just a little further. How're you doing?’

‘Mmm,’ Rumple hummed contentedly, like he was riding down a river on a swan. 'I feel lighter... Floatier.' He frowned. 'Is that a word? Hmph. If it isn't it _should_ be.'

Belle smiled sitting him down on the bed. 'Yes, the great and powerful Dark One; inventor of the word "floatier".'

Belle unlaced his boots, pulled them off and helped him get into his untouched bed. ‘You’ll be okay. My mother always said sleep is the best healer.’

Rumple blinked blearily around as if he’d only just realised where he was. ‘Am I in bed?’

‘Yes,’ said Belle, pulling the covers over him.

‘No,’ Rumple groaned. He tried to get up, but fell back down, weak as a kitten. Belle put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down, encouraging him to lie down, kneeling beside him. ‘I need to get back to work.’

‘What you need is to rest. Your work can wait.’

‘You don’t understand. It’s important.’

‘ _You’re_ important,’ said Belle, pressing a hand to his burning forehead. ‘Whatever your work is – and I’m sure it _is_ important – you can’t do anything in this state. Okay?’ She patted his curly hair. ‘Try to get some sleep.’

‘Will you stay?’ Rumple asked, fighting the increasing urge to fall asleep.

‘If you want me to,’ said Belle.

Rumple nodded pleadingly. ‘Please.’

Rumplestiltskin never said please.

‘Whatever magic was on that tip, it doesn’t mix well with what I am. I don’t want to die alone, Belle.’

He looked so small and scared. This was no Dark One before her. This was a man. Belle took his hand in hers. ‘You’re not going to die, Rumple. I’m won’t let you. I’m going to stay. I’m going to stay with you, okay?’

‘Thank you.’

First please and now thank you. Rumple must be ill.

‘I do…’ Rumple insisted, somewhere on the edge of consciousness, his eyes slowly closing. At Belle's confused look, he elaborated, ‘…appreciate what you do for me. Thank you… m’darling Belle...’

_Darling… His darling Belle_ , he called her. It was slurred but unmistakable.

Low rumbling snores told her Rumple was less likely to answer her questions now then he would have done awake. Belle kept watch over him. His breathing was normal, his heart rate was steady, he didn’t feel as warm as before and the finger that had started the whole debacle had stopped bleeding. It seemed Rumple had fought off whatever had made him sick.

Belle eventually fell asleep herself, her head pillowed on Rumple’s mattress. The number of times she used to fall asleep in the library back home in Avonlea, using the book she’d been reading as a pillow. She could almost feel her mother stroking her hair, tucking her into her warm bed and pressing a goodnight kiss to her forehead.

The warm rays of the sun woke her like a loving caress. Belle smiled, rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. It smelled great. Just like Rumple. Opening her eyes, Belle realised that it was because it _was_ Rumple’s pillow. Sitting bolt upright, Belle saw she was sleeping in Rumple’s bed.

There was a soft knock at the door and, to Belle’s increasing bewilderment, Rumple entered his room, dressed in a silk golden shirt beneath an embroidered red vest, and carrying a breakfast tray.

‘Good morning Belle,’ said Rumple smiling. ‘How are you this morning?’

‘I was about to ask you the same question,’ said Belle, wondering if she was still dreaming. ‘I thought you were sick.’

‘I got better. Thanks to you.’

‘I didn’t do anything.’

‘Oh Belle, if only you knew.’ Rumple set the breakfast tray in front of Belle. It was laden with all her favourite things. A single red rose lay beside her plate.

‘Why am I in your bed?’ Belle asked.

‘Well, you were sleeping so soundly I didn’t want to wake you. And my bed was nearest. I couldn’t let you get a creak in your neck, could I?’

‘And you made me breakfast in bed?’

‘You would prefer to eat at the table?’

Belle was thoroughly confused. ‘But _I’m_ supposed to serve you your meals. I should be making you breakfast, before I dust your collection, sweep the floors, launder your clothing, and that’s before I start on the great hall. And then there’s your leech tank –’

Rumple held up his hand, ceasing her listing of the duties he'd charged her with when she first arrived. ‘Don’t even think about the leech tank.’

‘Really?’ said Belle in surprise.

‘All this talk about leeches will put you off your breakfast. I’ll see you downstairs anon. Big day today. Don't be late!’ he trilled.

With that he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Belle was sorely tempted to eat this delicious breakfast Rumple had made for her. But curiosity and concern for her master’s mental health overruled her hunger. She hurried downstairs into the great hall to find Rumple and found the man himself packing two bags.

‘Rumplestiltskin?’ Belle asked cautiously.

Rumple smiled at her arrival. ‘That was fast.’

Belle eyed the two bags. ‘Are you going somewhere?’

‘No. _We’re_ going somewhere.’

‘We?’

‘I have a minor deal to make, and then afterwards I thought you might like to see the sights.’

‘I–’ Rumple was asking her to come on a deal with him and he was offering to show her around. Rumple never even discussed his trips with her, never mind invited her along because she was “the help”. ‘You want to take me with you?’

‘You have always wanted to see the world. Right?’

‘Yes.’

‘Would you like to come?’

Rumple was genuinely offering to take Belle out of the castle on an adventure. She'd be a fool to pass off such a wonderful opportunity. ‘If you want me to.’

‘Very much. The world isn’t in your books and maps, after all. It’s out there.’

They looked out the curtainless windows at the world beyond the castle. Belle felt excitement rising in her chest, like she'd swallowed a hamster.

‘Where are we going?’

‘A faraway place called...' He paused for dramatic effect. 'Agrabah.’

Belle had read about all these far off places in books, but the pictures didn’t do the real thing justice. After Rumple had dealt a pedlar an enormous red ruby from the Cave of Wonders for the release of a magic carpet that had been chained up, he showed Belle the wonders of Agrabah. The magic carpet was especially thankful for his liberation, and extremely friendly; swooping around them, shaking their hands and ruffling their hair with its gold tassels. Carpet was more than happy to oblige flying them around the city, the deserts and their oasis springs. Belle was even allowed a go of steering.

They returned to the Dark Castle that evening with a fresh tan, a new carpet and friend, and Belle had a new set of Arabian Nights stories to read as a gift from Rumple.

‘Did you have fun today, Belle?’ Rumple asked, as if he couldn’t see the wide smile across her face.

‘It was amazing!’ said Belle enthusiastically. ‘Thank you so much! I loved every minute – every second!’

Rumple smiled, delighted as a puppy receiving praise for fetching her a stick. ‘I’m glad.’

Belle was eager to start reading her new books, but she was his caretaker first and foremost. ‘Is there anything else you require?’

‘No. I have everything I need. Sleep well, dearest.’ He vanished.

Belle’s smile faded at the endearment. She had completely forgotten why she had been so worried about him this morning. She looked at Carpet who shrugged his folds and raised his tassels helplessly.

As the days past, the change in Rumple continued. Fresh vases of red roses in her room every morning, along with breakfast. Gifts from various trips he was unable to take her on. The ones he did take her on included Arendelle, where she was reunited with Princess Anna (who was shocked in the extreme to see the closeness between Belle and the twisted man she’d warned her about, even more so to hear Rumple apologise for the last time they’d met). Humming happily to himself while he worked in his tower or at his wheel. All the sweethearts, darling’s and dearest’s he let slip, yet seemed unperturbed then he would have been to be caught being kind instead of behaving like the beast he claimed to be.

‘Something’s wrong,’ Belle said one evening, deciding she couldn’t ignore it any longer.

‘With you?’ said Rumple anxiously, coming over looking concerned, as if he thought Belle was the one who was ill.

‘No, with you. Rumple, ever since that arrow pricked you, you’ve been… not quite yourself.’

Rumple looked confused. ‘I’m the same as I’ve always been. Have I upset you?’

‘No. I just…’ Belle tried to find the right words. ‘I know you’re a good man, Rumple. You’ve allowed me to see glimpses of the real you. But now it’s like he’s on full display. Making me breakfast in bed, taking me on your deals, giving me flowers and books and gifts. Calling me darling and dearest.’

‘I’m sorry if I’ve offended you. Should I not show you the affection I feel in my heart?’ For the first time he looked uncertain, believing that his feelings were one-sided. Unrequited. ‘But if it repulses you… I will refrain.’

Rumple was withdrawing from her, widening the gap between them. Belle impulsively took hold of his arms and pulled him back to her.

‘No! Rumple, no. Everything you’ve done… it’s more than I deserve.’

‘You deserve the world,’ said Rumple softly, stroking her cheek.

Belle blushed. ‘I just wondered, if you’ve always felt this way, why you’ve never expressed all this before now.’

Rumple sighed. ‘Because I’m a coward. Thought that it was foolish to think that a beast like me could hope to one day earn your affection.’

‘You’re not a beast. And it’s not foolish.’

Rumple raised his eyes hopefully. ‘Really? Belle… are you… happy here with me? Do you think you could be happy here?’

‘Well, yes.’ Belle was happy. Life at the Dark Castle was not as awful as she thought it would be. She only wished her coming and staying here wasn’t down to the binding terms of a deal.

Rumple saw the conflict in her face. ‘What is it?’

Belle looked apologetic, but she couldn't lie. ‘Can anyone be happy if they not free?’

Rumple looked slightly crestfallen, but understanding. ‘You desire to be far away.’

‘Less than before. You claim to be dark and beastly but you’re not. You’ve been good to me.’

‘I locked you in my dungeon on your first night,’ Rumple reminded her.

‘Apart from that. You didn’t yell at me when I chipped your teacup. You spared Robin Hood and his pregnant wife. You gave me a library. You saved me from the Queens of Darkness. You treat me like an equal, not some fanciful girl with a head full of nonsense. Even when you don’t agree with me, you listen to my opinion. Like it matters to you.’

‘You matter to me, Belle.’

Belle smiled. ‘How is your hand?’

Rumple looked at his scared finger and smiled at Belle. ‘Now I am the one in your debt. Do you know how to dance?’

Belle blinked at the change of topic. ‘Dance?’

Rumple nodded. ‘Yes.’

‘Not well,’ Belle admitted sheepishly. ‘I used to step on my father’s toes a lot. And Gaston said I danced with the grace of a hippo ballerina.’

‘I’ve always said the hippo ballerina’s dance very well. Or perhaps you just haven’t found the right partner.’

Rumple clicked his fingers and the gramophone started to play. It was the exact tune Rumple had been humming for days.

‘Would you honour me with a dance?’ Rumple held out his hand.

‘Do I have a choice?’

‘Of course you do.’

Belle took his hand, loving how Rumple’s fingers curled delicately around hers. They revolved around the great hall. They were in perfect sync. Belle didn’t step on his toes once. Maybe Rumple was right. She’d just needed the right partner. She followed wherever Rumple led her, becoming lost in the music and Rumple’s rapt misty eyes, as if she was a dream.

‘You’re doing wonderfully well. But…’ His sudden release momentarily broke the spell of the dance as he took a step back, analysing her maid’s dress, ‘…there’s something missing.’

Rumple snapped his fingers as with a shower of gold stars and one of his delightful, hand flapping giggles Belle stood dressed in an elegant ballgown. Belle gasped. Never had she worn a dress so beautiful.

‘Do you like it?’ Rumple asked.

‘I love it! What has come over you?’

‘Maybe I’m tired of being a beast,’ said Rumple. ‘One more dance?’

Belle smiled and nodded, taking his offered hand again without hesitation. As the music swelled Rumple spun Belle who turned gracefully. Then she giggled as Rumple dipped her, his own rumbling laugh joining hers. Belle gazed up at Rumple, her arm looped around his neck. Her heart pounding excitedly and licked her lips nervously. Rumple gazed down at her, nervous for the first time in days to be in such close proximity to Belle, yet without the desire to get the hell out of there. They couldn't hear the scratching of the needle on the record, the song long since finished.

But like all good things, it was not to last.

Belle had just finished hanging up the laundry when she sensed movement in the trees that bordered the grounds. She ducked down behind one of Rumple’s blue shirts. Not another abduction attempt. Belle reached into her apron for a bottle of potion that Rumple had insisted she carried at all times since that business with Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella. If anyone tried anything they would be hopping out of here as toads. If Rumple didn’t dissect them first for laying a finger on her.

A hooded figure emerged from the trees. They dithered, looking this way and that, searching for something in the grass. They may not be after her, but they were trespassing on Rumple’s estate.

Belle jumped out from behind the washing, raising the phial in her hand. ‘Who are you? What do you want?’

The figure squeaked in terror. Their hood slipped revealing a wide eyed young woman with a sparking pink headdress. ‘I – I’m sorry. I’m Nova. I was just - I lost something important I’m trying to find.’

‘In the Dark Castle?’ Belle lowered the phial. ‘What is it?’

Nova showed her something long and gold. Belle came over for a closer look. It looked like the golden arrow from Sherwood. Except the metal fletching looked like concentric hearts and there seemed to be something written on the shaft.

It was the missing half of the arrow Rumple had found.

‘The Arrow of the Blind Cupid. I set it off accidentally in the Sacred Fairy Vault. I’m so clumsy. Reul Ghorm tried to shoot it out of the sky, but the arrow kept going. If I don’t retrieve it she’ll have me collecting fairy dust for the rest of my life.’

‘You’re a fairy. Rumple’s enchantments ward against fairies.’

‘I have a magic damper.’ Nova showed Belle her bracelet. ‘To your master's enchantments I am human. You haven’t seen an arrow, have you?’

Good thing Rumple was off on a deal. Belle led the way into the great hall and retrieved the broken golden arrow from its plinth. She fitted the two pieces together and read the engraving along the shaft: _Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind, and therefore is winged cupid painted blind_.

‘This arrow really belonged to Cupid?’ Belle asked.

Nova nodded. ‘Yes. The legends say whoever shall be struck by Cupid’s arrow will fall in love with the first person they see.’

Belle’s heart sank at her words. ‘With the first person they see…’

This arrow had pierced Rumple, and Belle was the first person he saw. As the only other living soul in this castle, who else was Rumple going to fall in love with? She supposed she should be lucky it wasn’t the Evil Queen or Prince Charming or some desperate soul looking to make a deal. But that didn’t make the truth any easier.

‘That was the belief. But all stories go awry in the retelling.’ Nova looked more closely at Belle. ‘Are you all right?’

Belle clutched the arrow to her chest, the arrow that had brought her great joy and great heartache. ‘You can tell the Blue Fairy the arrow found its target. Would you be so kind as to show yourself out? The Dark one will have your wings if he finds you here.’

When Rumple returned home he couldn’t find his Belle anywhere. She was not in the great hall, the kitchen or the library. Had something happened to her? He sort her out with his magic and discovered to his relief she was still in the castle, but in the last place he expected her to be. But he felt her distress. He took the stairs two at the time and found his Belle lying on his bed, crying silently.

‘What’s wrong?’ Rumple hurried to her side.

Belle sniffed. How was she supposed to tell him that his feelings for her weren’t real? She had thought for one reckless moment not to tell him, or even to prick herself with the arrow so that they could be happy and in love forever. But that would be selfish and cowardly and unfair on both her and Rumple. It wouldn’t be real. It didn’t stop it from hurting, though.

‘My story… it didn’t end happy,’ Belle mumbled wetly.

‘Oh sweetheart.’ Rumple pulled her close to his chest and stroked her hair. ‘Is there anything I can do?’

Just a little longer. ‘Hold me. Please.’

‘Of course.’ Rumple kissed her hair. He began reciting Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda, gently rocking her back and forth. Belle closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his voice. ‘…I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.’

Oh how Belle wished they could live in moments like this forever. She wished Rumple really did love her. ‘I’m a horrible, selfish person.’

‘No, Belle, you’re nothing of the sort. Why would you think that?’

Belle sat up and wiped her eyes. ‘I found out where the arrow came from.’

She showed it to him. Rumple took it critically and read aloud the inscription.

‘It’s the arrow that’s made you feel like this. I didn’t want to tell you because you’ve been so good to me. But that’ll be like I’m taking advantage of you.’

‘You think Cupid’s arrow made me love you? Oh Belle.’ Rumple set the arrow aside. ‘Cupid’s arrow doesn’t create love where it wasn’t there before. Nor does it cause infatuation or obsession. It helps you _find_ your love. Love is blind, but that’s not what the Blind Cupid means. He doesn’t choose which couple he favours, he just throws them out at random. Like a bride catching her bouquet.’

That made sense and Belle allowed herself to hope again.

‘I didn’t need an ancient arrow to enchant me, Belle. I was already enchanted. My feelings for you are real and were always there. All that arrow did was give me the nudge to express them.’

‘You love me?’

‘With all my heart. Dark and battered as it is. But it’s yours… if you’ll have it?’

Belle threw her arms around him. ‘If you’ll have mine. I love you too, Rumple.’

‘Oh Belle. My beautiful Belle.’

They held each other for several happy moments.

‘But the magic’s still in your system,’ said Belle. ‘Is there no way to neutralize it?’

‘There is,’ said Rumple, less enthused. ‘One kiss from my love, who loves me in return, will satisfy the cupid’s magic.’ He looked sad.

‘What is it?’

‘When the light is gone… only the Dark One remains. My curse might suppress my feelings. May even make me forget everything since I pricked myself. Just a midsummer night’s dream.’

‘I’ll remember.’

‘I don’t want to hurt you, Belle. Don’t let me abandon you.’

‘You would never hurt me. And I’m not going anywhere. I know who you are. There’s no curse in any realm that can stop me from loving you.’

Rumple smiled. Then he conjured an ornate mirror with a long handle. ‘Do you know what this is?’

‘A mirror. But you always cover your mirrors. I thought it was because you think you’re uglier than you are.’

‘There are other reasons a mirror might be covered. But for our purposes, we have nothing to fear for external forces’ He held out the mirror to Belle, who took it so that each held it with one hand, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. ‘Look into its depths.’

Belle did so. The mirror swirled and they watched their memories of the last week play back. Rumple handed it to Belle.

‘For you. So you’ll always have a way to look back on me.’

‘You’re not dying, Rumple. We don’t even know what will happen.’

‘As consolation, then. I wish I met you some other way, some other time. Who knows what we could’ve been.’

‘I love you, Rumple. I’ll fight for you. I’ll never stop fighting for you.’

‘I love you, Belle.’

‘Say it again.’

‘I love you.’ Rumple kissed her forehead. ‘I love you.’ He kissed her nose. ‘I love you.’ He kissed her cheek.

‘I love you,’ they said together.

They kissed. Pink light swirled around them, feeling as if they were walking on air. Beneath its glow Rumple looked human again. Then as they light faded the scales of his curse returned.

They opened their eyes. Rumple looked startled at their closeness. ‘Belle?’

Belle tried to put on a brave face, even though it hurt to see the shutters close over his eyes that had only moments ago gaze upon her with unbridled love. ‘I’m here.’

‘I was…’ He looked around his room, which was the last place he remembered being. ‘What happened to me?’

‘Don’t you remember?’

Rumple tried to think. ‘There was an arrow…’

‘Yes.’

Rumple looked at his finger. ‘I cut myself… you helped me to bed to sleep off its effects… How long have I been away?’

‘A few days. You can’t remember anything?’

‘There is something…’ Rumple’s eyes became distant. ‘Wherever I was… I was happy. I was home.’ His vision clear and he sighed heavily. ‘Just a dream.’

The memories were still there! ‘They say dreams are memories. A glimpse of the future. You can still have that.’

‘That’d be nice,’ said Rumple wistfully. He shook his head. ‘No. My ending will not be a happy one.’

‘No. If you know where your happiness is and who it’s with, you run to it, grasp it, and never let it go. I have faith in you, Rumple. You will find your happy ending. And that dream will be real.’

‘Maybe… one day… You stayed?’

‘I promised I would. I’ll never leave you, Rumple.’

Rumple smirked in amusement. ‘Funny girl.’

Belle smiled. She almost missed their sassing each other. ‘Maybe. But I’m _your_ funny girl. For – ev – er!’

Rumple shooed her towards the door. ‘Go on. Off to bed with you. You’ve got a leech tank to clean in the morning.’

Belle walked over to the door, the mirror of their memories held tightly in her hand.

‘Belle.’

Belle looked back.

‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’

‘I’m not sure,’ said Rumple honestly. ‘But something tells me you do.’

Belle nodded. ‘I do. And you’re welcome… Thank you, Rumple.’

‘I feel I should know what that means. Maybe one day I’ll sort it all out.’

‘You will. Nothing’s ever forgotten.’ Belle placed Cupid’s arrow on the table. ‘And the heart never forgets.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: 💘 …And All is Mended 💘: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531458


End file.
